familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:HarryPotterRules1
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:AMK152 page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Afil (talk) 04:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Response I am not sure I understand your question. The page you are indicating is: Bad title Special page The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters that can't be used in titles. What should I do about it? Afil (talk) 22:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Again Please indicate the article where you found the template you want to import. Also indicate the article where your article is located.Afil (talk) 19:34, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Your have to build your own tree, as indicated in the Family tree template documentation. That means you first have to include the following statement in your article: . The familytree template documentation presents a simple example on how this should be done. What I suggest is take the example, include it in any of your articles, see how it is represented, and then change what you need.Afil (talk) 20:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Just look at this example. It gives you the example tree on your site. You have to adapt this to your needs. Afil (talk) 21:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean it doesnt work. Just look above. It is an example which works. Just study this example. It works perfectly. Afil (talk) 22:04, June 13, 2014 (UTC) First of all be polite. Then explain what you are looking at. I have your talk page in front of me and see the tree which is created be the familytree statements. There is nothing wrong with your system and using bad works does not help. First, do you see the tree on your talk page? Yes or No?Afil (talk) 22:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Afil (talk) 22:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You should have a picture. Starting with two squares in which you have the text Gladys and Sydney. Then three other squares with the text Mom Dad and Aunt Daisy. Do you see them or not on your talk page? Afil (talk) 22:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) On your site Once Upon a Time Fanfiction Wiki I created a page called Test. On this page I loaded the model tree and it shows up perfectly. Please go to your site, find the Test page and look at it and how is works. This is not Familypedia, it is your Wiki.Afil (talk) 23:16, June 13, 2014 (UTC) There are some elementary rules of behaviour. When somebody tries to help you, you are supposed to say thank you. And you should be aware that computer programming is not for children, so wait till you grow up before getting involved in attempts which are significantly over your abilities.Afil (talk) 00:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC)